Just Smile
by SkyGem88
Summary: Smiling is the only thing you could do that won't result any form of destruction in friendship and family relationship.


A/N: Own nothing.

* * *

**Just Smile**

Although fellow scientist still hadn't come up with the exact number of muscles needed to smile, it was a known fact that smiling used fewer muscles than frowning. Most people that knew Detective Jane Rizzoli assumed that the renowned female detective spent most of her waking hours either frowning, scowling, or leering.

What they didn't know was that she was a master of the art of fake smiles; one that she had perfected over the years especially after becoming acquaintance with one Dr. Maura Isles.

* * *

You genuinely gave her a smile whenever she 'Google' mouthed and trailed well off from a conversation. You smiled when she tilted her head in confusion from yet another simple social cue that she missed; all the things that she did and things that only involved her and no one else, your smiles were genuine.

But when exactly did your genuine smile turned into fake smiles? You couldn't exactly remember when it started but you were willing to bet your money that the fake smiles appeared on all those times when she was associated with different males over time. Then again, you were pretty certain that whenever you did give her the fake smiles; it would always accompanied by your famous eye rolls.

Oh well. Didn't matter when it started and all that mattered was that you've perfected your fake smiles that not even your own mother could call you out on it.

You didn't think her compliment on your brother's street attire at that moment was anything new; she was Maura Isles, an appreciator of the finer things in life (somehow your brother in ragged street clothes with chest hairs poking out of his top was considered a finer thing in life).

You laughed bitterly to yourself and questioned your detective ability that seemed tocapture the public. You definitely _did not_ see that one coming; your best friend that you secretly love with your younger brother that looked up to you.

Boy… When they announced that they were dating over one Sunday dinner, you nearly choked your Ma's gnocchi but you managed to compose yourself just in time and gave them a fake smile. A fake smile that if you wrecked your brain further would tell you that the last time you threw that fake smile towards her was when that Bomb Tech or BT dude was around.

That was like what, 3 to 4 months ago? Damn… But you were sure that fake smile was convincing because your brother seemed relieved when your eyes connected to him. You wanted to run and scream and drown in your sorrow after you heard that announcement but you held back because you didn't want to act out like a brat.

Your mother was thrilled beyond the moon of course; she always wanted a doctor in the family and what better doctor suitable than the one that had been sheltering her? You saw Tommy's face flashed with a brief of jealousy for a mere second before he admitted 'defeat'.

At least he man up and stayed around for about half an hour before leaving so you gave your baby brother a props for his C+ effort. You made sure that you busied yourself with something as mundane as wiping the already spotless kitchen table as your eyes glanced at the happy couple in the living room.

There were many questions running through your head like how long have they been seeing each other, how the hell did it happened, have they had sex yet? Damn… You shook your head so hard that you became slightly dizzy from it but you couldn't muster the courage to ask them.

So you send them your biggest fake smile that night before you bid a farewell. You never had any theatre class during your school years but you were convinced that there should be an award with your name on it for being a stellar _best friend._

It still baffled you until today that you could still maintained your friendship with Maura. Both of you still did things together albeit lesser than usual; she had to cancel on you on several occasions that usually involved your brother surprising her with something like a date night or whatever.

But you managed to appear cool about it, brushing it off and convincing her that she shouldn't feel guilty. She did look apologetic and your heart gave in a little but the moment you saw her with your brother, you heart shattered a little.

Actually, you heart still continued to shatter when you saw them together; having lunch at One Cafe, holding hands outside the precinct, exchanging sweet kisses at the Robber and cuddling in the living room couch after Sunday dinner (you usually didn't stay long for that of course).

Your heart continued to crack but you still managed to smile. There was one hardest fake smile that you had to deliver and boy did it take all of your energy to deliver it.

It was when they announced their engagement _and _pregnancy on yet another Sunday dinner (that you had come to loathe to by now and vowed to never host one if you ever decided to settle down with someone). Your Ma was outwardly crying and crashing the newly engaged couples and expecting parents with death gripped hugs and wet kisses.

Tommy had long past his crush on Maura so he too leaped out of his seat and punched Frankie several times on his arm while kissing Maura's cheek sweetly. You were the last person to greet them and oh how much you just wanted to disappear at that moment.

Somehow your body reacted naturally for you; you stood up, forcing a big smile upon your face and you hugged your brother first. You didn't know what went through the medical examiner's head but you were pretty sure that she was slightly taken aback that you went over to your brother first and not her.

She must have rationalized that he was your brother after all because she accepted your congratulations and hugs just as easily. She wanted to have the wedding before she started to show too much so wedding planning operation began that night itself.

Despite going to Catholic school, you still didn't believe in God but that night you did because you got a call to the scene. She had hired a second help earlier that month so she wasn't on call that night therefore you had a clean escape.

Solving murders. That was all that you have left. You missed your chance and all those procrastination you allowed yourself to have from telling her your feelings were finally biting you in the ass. You gotta admit that you looked down on your brother, thinking that he and she were just going to be a fling (like her many other relationships in the past). Boy, were you dead wrong; engaged to be married pretty soon with a baby on the way.

_Just smile, Rizzoli._ You kept telling to yourself; chanting those words in your head like a mantra.

_Just smile._

_Just smile._

_Just smile._

You remembered how beautiful she looked when she was trying out her wedding gown and you tattooed her image in your head.

_Just smile._

_Just smile._

_Just smile._

You remembered how she glowed breathtakingly despite being only 2 months pregnant and you swore that her honey blonde hair was shining like a goddess.

_Just smile._

_Just smile._

_Just smile._

_Just smile, Rizzoli._

"What are you smiling at?" A sudden calm but eerie voice broke you out of your trip down to your memory lane.

You looked up to the coldest set of blue eyes that you had ever seen in a person and then only you remembered; the bust, the trap and the kidnap.

Damn… Your memory sucked. You were pretty sure that she'd have some scientific term for this but… How long did you last see her or anyone?

You slowly lifted your aching neck to look across the wall where he kept the calendar; May 2015. Damn… two years… It had been two years since you last saw her or anybody else for that matter. Two years… You must have been an aunt by now. You wondered how your niece or nephew would look like.

Would the Rizzoli's gene overwhelm the Isles' gene? You hoped not. You hoped that the child would have her hazelnut eyes, her soft skin, her honey blonde hair, basically an exact mini-Maura, spouting out Google stuff.

You often imagined that you'd use Frankie's sperm if you and she were together and the two of you wanted a family but…

_Just smile._

_Just smile._

_Just smile._

"My, my, detective, out of all, you're the only one that lasted for this long. I have to say I am immensely impressed. It's no wonder why the surgeon was so taken by you." He ran his fingertips on the broken skin of your jaw.

You no longer spit at him like you did during the first few days two years ago. The deep scar across your back was evidence of that and you had to sleep on your stomach for months because of it.

"New toy?" Your voice rasped out as your eyes indicated to the foreign thing in his hand.

He chuckled deeply and nodded smoothly. "Yeap… Just arrived today. Don't worry; I'm not going to use it on you… yet. I'm pretty sure you're still hurting from the burning last week."

"How considerate of you." You tried to sleep at the awkward hanging position that you were currently put in.

"You didn't answer me. Why did you smile?" His voice became edgier and you gave him a smug which made him lose his cool.

_Finally._

You waited two years to get a rise out of him. Two fucking long years for the normally calm sicko to react and who knew it only took the damn smile. You took a deep breath, ignoring all the pain that your body was screaming, and ignoring your fear of death (that was long gone now - a year to be exact).

You lifted your neck as high as you could as you focused your gaze at him… and you smiled.

_Just smile._

_Just smile._

_Just smile._

Then he raised his hand.

_Just smile, Rizzoli._

**A/N:** **Yes, this is a sad story. Not exactly Rizzles but just so everybody know, I'm definitely a Rizzles shipper. But I can't get this inkling feeling after the latest episode, especially during the scene that Maura openly checked out Frankie, that the rumored script snippet of Frankie kissing Maura might come true.**

**It'd be a cliché of course and we all know how much Janet loved her cliché stuff (The show is called Rizzoli and Isles and let's not forget that there are two other Rizzoli conveniently with one of it is a detective as well).**

**As much as we all hoped that it'd be JANE Rizzoli and Isles, I'd doubt it'd happen on air (sorry for being such a pessimistic). Then again, this is what Fanfiction world stand for! In our world, these two ladies are together forever! :p**

**So I guess to prepare myself for an impending heartbreak, I decided to write this. Hope you enjoyed it. I'm just keeping it to one-shot for now.**


End file.
